freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 015
28th Generation West Genetics V is the fifteenth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, first chapter of Zero Volume 4 and fifth chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary When Elizabeth Mably reveals herself, she asks Arnett McMillan to remove her blade from her opponent's neck., but Arnett is just happy she will have to hunt down Elizabeth. Arnett then directs the conversation to Elizabeth's attire; her clothing does not have a speck of dirt. Elizabeth explains her method of earning points and first place in the Carnival, aiming for targets with more quality then recklessly battling opponents for quantity. With this tactic, she'll earn more points by injuring the least amount of Pandora. Even better, her opponents will be weakened despite their strength. Arnett laughs at Elizabeth's wise move but Elizabeth now points to Arnett as her next target since she's been racking up the most points in this Carnival. Arnett agrees to fight her but only after she's killed Attia Simmons. Elizabeth asks her to stop since Arnett is the clear winner, but Arnett is obstinate feeling not having a reason to listen to Elizabeth. When Arnett explains her desire of killing every rich girl in the academy, Elizabeth explains that she was not asking Arnett but warning her. Elizabeth deploys her of her SSS, now threatening Arnett to stop her violent behavior, and the girls get ready to fight. At the control center, a computer reads that the top point-holder, Arnett, and the highest Stigmata compatibility rate holder, Elizabeth Mably, are locked in combat. The overlooking generals say that Elizabeth has not seen much combat, wondering if she's bad at fighting, but Sister Margaret believes Elizabeth is saving her strength. The headmistress brings up Elizabeth's profile, which shows she's defeated only three Pandora, yet she has the second most amount of points because she is only battling Pandora who have earned a certain number of victories. Sister Margaret explains the point system to the military generals before saying that Elizabeth's tactic allows her to earn a lot of points by focusing on the quality of her enemies, but also reserve her strength for the truly more powerful Pandora. The generals are impressed that Elizabeth has developed such a strategy for her very first Carnival. Furthermore, Arnett, who seems to have been cutting down enemies recklessly, is spacing out her battles properly in order maintain her stamina throughout each battle. In the end, the two girls hold the most amount of points, as Miyabi Kannazuki is a distant third. Elizabeth and Arnett's battle will thus decide the victor of the Carnival. Arnett is perplexed by Elizabeth's Volt Weapons|Volt Weapon, which levitates, and Arnett knows that Elizabeth is not weak. But her sneering smile shows that she's confident to win. When she is about to move, Elizabeth fires a laser toward Arnett's ankle, striking the ground as Arnett spreads her leags as an immediate reaction. Elizabeth hopes Arnett will not make any careless movements, aiming for the spots she hopes Arnett will recover fastest. Arnett is stunned by a laser Volt Weapon. Elizabeth explains that her weapon gives her an undeniable advantage, but she promises to give Arnett only a brief amount of pain. Arnett responds flicking her scythe against the ground to get dirt in Elizabeth's eyes. She then tries to decapitate Elizabeth, but the Mably heiress blocks Arnett's attack with a barrier. Elizbaeth thanks Arnett for yelling as she would not have been able to deduce her location. Arnett backs away and her enemy quickly fires three lasers about Arnett's feet, causing her to fall into the ground. Arnett tries to roll over and get up, but Elizabeth points her weapon to Arnett's face. Keeping her promise to avoid vital areas, Elizabeth fires a rapid bullet-like laser, an attack she dubs Shock Device. Attia watches in shock and amazement as Arnett's clothes are ripped and her skin is burned as Elizabeth wins the Freshman Carnival. After the Carnival, Arnett is rushed through the recovery center, and she needs a blood transfusion. All of the doctors and nurses are hard at work when a calm Marin Maxwell asks for some pain killers because her gouged out eye hurts. The doctor immediately alerts the nursing staff to tend to Marin. Another nurse asks how the Carnival could have gotten so horribly, and the doctor relays there was one psychotic Pandora, who nearly killed all of her enemies. The reputation of the Carnival reaches the upperclassmen. At the cafeteria, boys pave the way for Miyabi, who earned third place in the Carnival, and the boys cater to her like she is a princess. The boys assure Miyabi she'll win next time, something the Japanese Pandora loudly boasts. Then, Arnett walks in good as new except with a bandaid on her nose and a banade on her cheek. The Pandora immediately begin gossiping and Arnett is identified by the way she severed the at least one limb of all her enemies. Arnett listens as they say she's insane but had her fangs her snapped by Elizabeth Mably whom Arnett could not even touch. When Arnett sits to eat, she is given a surprise visit from Marin. Event Notes *Elizabeth Mably defeats Arnett McMillan and wins the Freshman Spring Carnival. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters